High-school Beatdown (The Official Series)
by Books and Lattes
Summary: Transported to a new school is never easy for anyone, especially for Cardin. He's not exactly friendly but he's certainly not your average teenager. Raised by Chief Ironwood, Cardin is well equipped with martial arts, mercilessly laying down his own laws as he balances with handling Senior Year and the local Faunus street gang. To secure peace and safety, he must fight for it.
1. (Trailer)

Midnight filled the streets of Vale, and so did the cars and citizens who traveled on foot. It was the month of November, the streets were littered with red and orange leaves with lights scattering the city. Normally, people would be settled in their homes, perhaps eating apple pie and with family. Though, tonight was different.

 **Especially for Him...**

* * *

Located behind a dimly lit alleyway, a small convenience store lay unoccupied excluding the only employee who was in. The clean blue lights left a welcoming feeling for anyone to pass by, not to mention the sound of the city's night sounds, such as ongoing traffic and people passing by. All seemed normal for the night but was soon to be troublesome...

* * *

During these hours of the day, it was sure to be slow for the sixty-something-year-old male running the shop. To disperse his boredom, he casually thumbed through the pages of a magazine. He usually expected for nobody to arrive and purchase anything when they mostly are either asleep or working.

In about thirty-five minutes or so, he would be able to close for the night and get some rest for himself. Killing that amount of time was no problem whatsoever. If anything, it would probably feel like three minutes. Though after being alerted almost instantly from the sound of the door ringing, it seemed as though it was fixing to be longer.

In coming through the front entrance was a pack of four who didn't seem like your typical customers. All male, wearing black hoodies, leaving most of their faces be poorly hidden save for except one who stood a few feet away from everyone else. If the adult had to guess, they must have been on the young side as some were on their phones and by the pitch that one had used to speak to the cashier.

"Evening pops. You wouldn't happen to have some change to spare for us, would you?"

Just with the tone was enough to tell him to be wary. Upon closer inspection, he could see from below a tail resembling a rat tail that belonged to the one approaching.

"Depends, how much would you need?" asked the Shopkeep in his best, _'no-nonsense,'_ attempt. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two members of the group getting suspiciously close to the shelves containing snacks, acting as if they were sly when he could tell they were stuffing it in their pockets. Tonight's actions were enough to tell him that they weren't going to pay for them.

Judging from their behavior rather unfriendly smirks, they promised that there was trouble. Though, it was only when noticing the logo on the back of their clothes had he been put on edge. The man already had grey hair as it is, couldn't he be left alone?

Their emblem consisted of a _snarling wolf with three claw marks_ formed behind it, all colored in _crimson_.

"If you're not here to shop, then I suggest you all leave before I call the poli-"

The sound of a sharp click was enough for his voice to end abruptly, vocals put on hold as his eyes focused on the metallic blade that was pointed towards his throat. With a gulp, his instincts told him to just give them all of the cash in the register and abide by their demands.

"Look, can't you see me and my buddies are trying to be nice? Just in a little need of some dinero. Unless you refusing because we're _different_..."

With arms raised in the air as if he was held at gunpoint, he did his best to reassure them that he'd cooperate.

"I-I'm sorry, just take the money and go, please," he asked shakily, he wasn't a coward but he wasn't completely used this sort of trouble in all his life.

"Oh, we already planned to but seeing as though you're only doing this out of fear, I get the feeling you must despise faunus until they show you up," declared the head member of the four, his voice going flat and no longer mischievous. Rather, there was a somewhat threating tone now.

The Shopkeep wasn't a racist, he treated everyone with respect. Though explaining it to some misguided young hoodlum was going to be rather difficult.

"You're wrong, I have no dislike for faunus, I even have friends that are-" he was cut off by the sudden bash of the butt of the knife against the right side of his temple, forcing him to lean against the back of the wall.

Fighting the urge to curse, he nearly felt faint as his legs wobbled in order to keep him on his feet.

"I don't like being lied to, Pops. Take his wallet, guys. Then we're gonna beat that skull of yours in good enough so you don't remember our faces."

The moment the teenage faunus had finished his sentence, the sound of the door opening and letting it's significant, _'ding',_ made everyone aware of a new **guest**.

Automatically, each faunus male and the cashier faced the front of the store to be greeted with the sight of a well built brownish burnt-haired 6'2 male, matching that of a teen. Clad in a black track jacket, sold white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and solid black trainer shoes, the real aspect of his appearance was the rather narrowed eyes and frown on his face.

A sense of relief swept through the Shopkeep as he hoped that this teenager would possibly make a wild dash out, escaping the group and leaving the cashier to dial the cops.

Feeling as though since he had the knife, the cocky shit waved his blade at the newcomer. If it was his best to try and act intimidating, it wasn't sending shivers down the tall male's spine.

"Better scram the fuck out of here before I cut out your eyes, boy," came the demand of the rather annoying knife wielder.

The lone male stayed silent before taking a few steps forward, ever so slowly. By this point, any other person would have made hasty exits like a coward with no wind, but this one wasn't like any other person.

Feeling his heartbeat pick up due to the possibility to what this would turn into, the troublemaker's nostrils flared angrily while moving towards the brave one.

"Hey, you deaf, big man? I said fuck off now befo-"

"Before you cut my eyes out, I heard. And so will everyone else on the web, possibly even on the news tomorrow morning," spoke the male finally, his voice rough and flat. Held in his right hand revealed his phone playing a video of the entire scene. The group entering as one inside the store, the knife being whipped out and finally, the attack upon the innocent man.

Each one of the four faunus males actually paled at the possibility of being exposed to the public. Everyone knew how quick it was to become recognized soon enough if someone were to capture their identities. Any authority figure would be able to know who they are, their lives would be gripped in a vice.

"Don't you know that robbing a store is bad for your health? Honestly, you wonder why no one takes you four seriously until you got that tiny metal butter knife on the draw."

Sliding the cellular device back into his pockets, the male turned his body sideways, smart enough to know how to put this robbery fiasco to an end.

"My advice is getting lost since you're already being charged with assault and attempt of robbery."

One of the faunus boys from the back snorted, "What are you, a cop?"

If the smart one would have replied, perhaps it would have boosted up the bunch with even more adrenaline, not that he would need help with building them with such.

"Leave. It's all you're getting as an option, and since I think you don't need a broken leg, I feel it's best if you listen."

The faunus pack only trash talked him and limbered up, ready to engage when the supposed leader called.

"Oh ho ho ho," came the nervous chuckle of the one who assaulted the innocent elderly man, "You're dead, no chances now. What's up!"

Stabbing in the direction of his target's upper torso, the only thing that was impaled was the sunglasses display that was the right side of the tall male, who had swiftly shifted his body out of the way. The fool didn't have any time to react to the harsh blow of an elbow impacting the back of his head.

His neck wobbled immensely, the nerves in his brain rattled with the misfortune of shock sweeping over. Being dazed, everyone was halted in place, even the Shopkeep was dumbfounded from such a precise counterattack. Everyone who didn't get involved witnessed the unharmed male deliver a Thai-style roundhouse kick to the back of his skull once more.

Comments that revolved around, "Oh shit," and "Woah, what the fuck," were common in the event. What also didn't help boost their confidence in rushing the lone fighter was seeing one of their own stagger, aimlessly, before dropping to the floor violently on his back... Or especially when seeing his face break out into a bloody mess from the strong stomp upon his teeth, shattering them.

Still forming a fighting stance, he faced the remaining three with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Your choice."

Everyone else couldn't even tell if the fallen teen was even breathing, were bodies supposed to be that still?

"Get the fucker!"

Unsurprisingly, all three decided to strike as one. Foolish. The sounds of sneakers screeching due to running made the cashier's ears wince.

One of the faunus was an overweight bull, thinking it was a good idea to try and go for a tackle when instead was the spinning form of a tornado kick to his lower jaw. The result ended with him clutching his injury on his knees, ending badly for another attacker who tripped over the slumped form of flesh. Landing face first into the cold floor prompted the skilled fighter to go ahead and sprint forward and block the pitiful punch of the last untouched jackass.

This one had the traits of a mutt and was quicker with his attacks, but not quick enough to land that second punch in the desired spot regarding the Boy's face. With both of his arms stopping the speedy dog faunus', he seized the opportunity by gripping the sides of his noggin before rocking a headbutt to the nose.

An uppercut had followed along, propelling the little dog three feet away, and out cold. Two more remained.

From behind came the chubby one as he threw uncoordinated jabs at his target, only to find one of his hands twisted, causing him to grunt in pain before being swept right under his feet and onto his back. The image of the loner's face looking back down at him made him regret not closing his eye, for then he met the same fate as the leader had. A cracked skull and a broken horn lay next to his form.

Taking the time to inspect his work, all the disciplined fighter could do was pop his neck, releasing a satisfied grunt before walking up to the last faunus. It was rather difficult to even make out any details of the hooded member, and it didn't work in his favor as they squirmed underneath him due to having his foot planted against their throat.

"Don't move," he demanded warily as he slowly lowered his hand to pull back the hood to expose the person's identity. A hint of surprise masked his features.

The last faunus was a girl who held defiant gray eyes, dark spots among her face and dark brown hair that was held into a ponytail with a curl at the end. The hairstyle almost resembled a tail of a _chameleon_.

In some ways, he hadn't really expected to inconveniently come into contact this certain somebody again. A student from his school, taking part in law-breaking hijinks, was crossing the line.

The elderly man couldn't make out the identity of the female faunus, benefiting the two teens. Taking it upon himself, the blue-eyed male dialed in 9-1-1 while tugging down on the hood to conceal her features, making his way out to the back entrance as he yanked the girl by the neck .

He turned his head to meet the cashier, "You okay?"

All the adult could do was confirm with an eager nod.

"Cops are on their way, this one's mine," he declared, before leaving as the faunus struggled under his control.

There was no curiosity within the unfortunate but rescued cashier to even ask what would happen to the only member he didn't see. He still had to come to terms with what he had just witnessed, and also to give his claim to the police.

* * *

"There's been an attack on a small store, called, ' _From Dust Till Dawn.'_ Trace this call and you'll find three unconscious faunus who are responsible for the assault."

Not waiting for a reply from the authorities, he ended the call before asserting his gaze onto the unfortunate chameleon. She struggled from escaping his hold, already in fear and confusion as to why the boy only reported three.

"And just what the **FUCK** ," he yelled out, making her ears wince from the volume, "Were _YOU_ thinking?! Robbing store owners? Seriously?! You false imaged bitch," he snarled fiercely.

"Eat me! I wasn't even going to! I don't even know those guys, I didn't have a choi-"

Angered, the male bored his mitt deep into the chameleon's stomach, causing her to wheeze and release spit onto the same hand choking her.

"Yes, you did, don't even pull that shit. Y'know what happens to those who steal?"

All the girl could respond with were severe coughing and gasps, water trickling from her optics.

"I'll tell you what happens. You're sealed off from the outside, reminding you that you fucked up! That you enjoyed breaking the law, feeling no guilt for acting against innocent people. Turning you into a **REAL ANIMAL**!"

To add more damage to her, he slammed her to the wet cold alley floor, straddling her waist as he continued to restrain her source of air. In an attempt to injure him, she clawed at his face, only making small and pathetic scratches on his cheeks, to which he stopped her with a well-deserved slap to her own.

"You think your cat friend would agree with this? Huh? Go ahead, answer me."

She didn't reply, only wrestling to survive but only with so much willpower left.

"Answer the question!"

"NO!" she screeched desperately enough for the entire city to hear, outmatching the male's exclaims. Following along her answer was the beginning of soft sniffling until he could confirm that the guilty chameleon was dissolving.

"Funny, you seem to defend your kind to the point you'd probably beat the shit out of anyone who spoke ill of them... But now..." he ended with a fierce snarl, eyes were glaring daggers with even a gleam, tightening his hold which made the girl whimper for air.

"Now you've proved you're helping out future criminals, and even becoming one... And you think I'm the one at fault..."

Bringing their faces closer until they touched noses, a growl emitted from his vocals as he could care less from her tear-stained cheeks being evident.

"If I _ever_ find you committing stunts like tonight, I'll happily toss your ass in a **CELL** , leave you to rot in that concrete rat cage," he emphasized while adding more pressure to his clenching fist...

"And throw away the key."

Not expecting to gain a response from the female, he finally released her, allowing the dark cherry-colored girl to gasp for air, coughing. Getting her bearings as best as she could, the girl could hear the wet splashes that signaled the male walked away from her. All of a sudden, droplets of H2O began to fall from the skies, making it clear it was fixing to be heavy.

"Go home, and Ilia," he stopped to deliver the last comment for the night, "Stop trying to become something you're not."

And like that, he returned to leave the area, ending with her being by her lonesome. Soon her entire body was being drenched in rain, unable to assist her as she shuddered from all that had transpired. It was only then that the sound of sirens wailing close by did it tell her how much time had passed. Shaking to get on her legs, she followed the male's actions and fled from the scene.

 _Battered, shaken and crying into the night_

* * *

The boy walked through the front door of his bungalow residence as he closed the door, not trying to conceal the noise it usually made. Any person his age would worry about the fact that anyone still up at these hours would bust them on the spot, but he could care less about seeing his old man still being awake.

"So, care to explain yourself, Cardin?"

Knowing this was nothing new, Winchester simply shrugged with his eyes closed.

"Bagged three assholes attempting to rob a store. Same ol', same ol'. How about you, James?"

Even the officer of the duo had to crack a smirk. "Bagging assholes, attempting to break the law."

"Heh, I wonder who I learned that from."


	2. A little About Cardin

"What a croc."

Such talk came from a boy who was at the ripe age at 17. Though he was a rather hard person to get through, he was still smart. He was standing at the front entrance of his current, now soon to be his previous school.

Wearing his brown leather bomber, jeans and the same white sneakers, the weather was proving to be chilly. He had a good build at an early age, but over time throughout his teen years, he sported great upper body strength and impressive legwork. The boy stood to be a good 6'2, 212 lbs, blue eyes, and brownish burnt hair.

He kicked his backpack in a fit of irritation. If only the last recent day ago had worked out at his school.

This place was known as Bull-Horn Academy. One of the most hellish and obscene schools. From the stereotypical nerds, all the way down to obnoxious jocks, on its own was just a pile of rubble with always trouble following some student. Hell, even the younger adolescents would be harassed by elderly teenagers. Girls were broads, ugly, idiotic or just full of themselves. Boys were one of the important aspects of the school, also ugly, snotty, awkward, fat and above all else, lame...

With such skills, it became clear that he was rather an interest to any fool who dared to try and break him. He managed to take down each clique leader and their goons. Jocks, regular bullies, bodybuilders, you name it. Each little scrub wasn't so innocent as they seemed. He managed to even take out the football team of Bull-Horn High, and they were the toughest ones to rule the school. This young man was now the toughest of them all now. Or was...

Now he was being relocated to another school for the third month of the school year. The reason why was because of the unexceptional bad behavior, misconduct such as mostly fighting, tardiness despite his good grades and last but not least, crippling a former student.

The student was well known as Vin Rutt. A Faunus student who would butt heads with the boy, ultimately biting the dust when provoking the built teen. Ever since then, he has been viewed as an absolute menace to his town for the harm of a faunus.

Rutt engaged him a fist trading session ending with only one coming out on top. Though the boy managed to defeat the troublemaker, it was only done by having to do more than just a few broken bones.

The day was nothing special, completely overcast, slow and almost draining. It almost makes you wonder how it didn't make Cardin weak, though his solution to it was quite simple. Endure, train, prepare for the worst. You'd have no choice

However, it was on this day that he forgot to do one of those things. **Prepare**. His guard was let down for a near 7 hours, it was only during the final hour that he was forced. Trapped. Engaged in what he had absolutely no favor in starting, but he promised that he would be the one to end it.

* * *

Eight period already was fixing to end soon, and Cardin excused himself from class so he could kill some time in the bathroom. He didn't even need to go since he only left due to already having perfect grades. All he would really do is just hang out, perhaps maybe brush his hair.

Walking around the school would already make him guilty of skipping class, so trust him, being in the boy's restroom was the last place he'd want to sneak out to just to cut class. It wasn't foul smelling in there though, after all, most boys his age knew of the consequences of actually using the bathroom for the 2nd reason. You're either made fun of, or someone would easily get the jump on you.

It was already about ten minutes that he decided he could perhaps walk to his homeroom in five more minutes. Today, he didn't usually toy with his hair, instead, he was just staring at himself in the mirror. Analyzing his features that told you what kind of guy he was. Hardened, but only because he let it happen.

Despite being labeled as tough as nails, rude or just a plain asshole, he didn't disagree with how society viewed him. Looking at his reflection, he didn't act smug or check himself out. If anything, he was disgusted just staring into those eyes of his.

So disgusted that he did this for a while longer, he might actually throw up. He closed his eyes, taking part in his breathing exercises to soothe himself. Just then, the sudden click of the door opening promised trouble.

"Well, hey now, I thought pieces of shit were supposed to be in the toilet."

The air grew quiet save except for the extra pairs of feet that followed the voice.

 _'Three. No. Four more. Great.'_

Exhaling slowly from his nostrils, Cardin turned around to spot a total of five males with shit-eating little smirks. Still didn't outmatch his usual bitter expressions, however. Not that he was even proud of it, but he didn't care too much to change his look.

One who stood out the most was, of course, the one calling the shots. Vin Rutt. A fox Faunus who had the signature coy grin that would make the Cheshire cat's face sore from smiling. If it weren't for those pair of brown colored fox ears on his skull, Cardin could easily mistake Rutt as a weasel.

"And I didn't know you needed four pairs of hands to hold when you had to potty. What? Mama fox's hand already busy holding something that had skin on it?"

Cardin wasn't just skilled with his self-defense skills, but he sure did have a pretty good retort. Another feat that he wasn't proud of either, and yet, he still used it.

Rutt was easy to piss off, so much so that he wasn't even worth acknowledging. His smirk trembled and only grew longer because he forced himself to not look weak.

"Funny, real funny. Big bitch."

"Real classic. Now isn't this the part where you're supposed to impress me with something other than lines that were commonly used back when we were kids?"

Rutt tried to dismiss him with a _'tch'._ "Man, bitch, you talk too much."

"And this is coming from you? A mouthy hypocrite. Who's main vocab list consists of, _'bitch', 'skank', 'whore', 'big dog'_?"

It just wasn't the Faunus' day, and his friends only waited to just pound on Cardin, impatiently too if not emphasized enough.

"Tell you what, street trash. Instead of trying to prove your ego is bigger than your brain, how about you grow up and just find a new place to blow your friends? Alright? Good."

Once telling him off, Cardin walked forward, no emotion, no real thought process included, just instinct. This triggered a response in the five other boys, making them automatically crowd around the loner. He stood still, eyes narrowed and unamused. Never a good sign for anyone.

"Look at this boy, why don't ya get on your knees and cry? Come on, bitch, cry cause you're so scare-"

"You're boring me, Rutt. Get out my way," spoke Cardin, lazily with his eyes narrowed or rather uninterested. Then, his tone became rather... **deadly**. "Now."

Being the hotheaded little instigator he was, Vinn stepped toward his main target. Chuckling like the annoying pain he was, he casually shoved Cardin's shoulder.

Despite saying, "Don't touch," everyone else started to laugh as they witnessed Vin reach out and try to put his hands on Cardin again.

Grabbing the fox's wrist within the 1st millisecond, he yanked him back and pushed him into one of his friends, making them both fall.

' _The Gloves Are Off'_

The memory in his muscles was in overdrive, taking over his actions as his body spun to snap kick two more unlucky members of Vinn's group to their temples. The drop of their bodies confirmed they were knocked out cold, thankfully.

"Motherfucker!"

Relying on his ears aided him in ducking under a sudden fist aimed for his head, his arm blocked the next incoming punch so he could swiftly knee the third enemy in the air directly into his cheek.

Putting his attention on the next of Rutt's associates who had trouble standing up while pushing said fox's body off, Cardin simply waited while maintaining his fighting stance.

Shaking due to the adrenaline, the last boy threw quick, weak, punches at the skilled fighter until feeling the impact of knuckles make a dent in his throat. An effective blow that rendered the final boy to gasp for air, fearing he would die of suffocation. Cardin put the fool out of his misery by slugging him with a lead hook.

Cardin finally saw Vinn lunge at him, wrapping his arms around his waist in hopes of lifting him off the ground. The fool easily miscalculated Cardin's weight, having a struggle in trying to body slam him as he had hoped. Instead, all he had done was push the both of them out of the door and into plain view as students were now out in the hallways.

"God, Rutt, not only are you dimwitted," muttered Cardin, "But you're also," a strong knee in his gut made the fox gasp, "Weak!"

Bringing his elbow smack down into Vinn's shoulder blades caused him to fall on the floor, groaning while holding his stomach. It didn't take long for people to arrive at a safe distance so they could watch the fight continue. Although, Cardin had other plans.

"Enough! Just keep kissing the floor, and don't try and pull a fast one, Rutt," came the dangerous tone that Cardin carried, truly angered.

"Fuck.. you," wheezed the fox faunus, rising to his feet as he raised his fists. This certainly didn't prove that he was tough enough to get back up, but only showed how bone-headed and idiotic he truly was.

"You're pathetic, street trash. Always have been, and always will apparently," Cardin's mouth was beginning to run wild during the spur of the moment, but Rutt was too stupid to concentrate.

"Bitch!"

Rutt tried to kick Cardin's groin several times, only failing as his target would swiftly move out of the way. The fool threw his foot outwards again, only to have it caught in Cardin's grasp, tucked under one arm as his left hand punched Rutt's mouth twice before sweeping his feet from under him.

Now, all there was to see was a bruised, beaten faunus, rolling around as his wounds throbbed, adrenaline slowly fading away and weakening him.

Anyone could easily mistake for the brown haired boy to have been the bad guy here. In fact, once taking the time to inspect his surroundings, everyone just either looked at him, disgusted or intimidated in case they would be his next victim.

"What are you looking at?"

"Wow, look at him. Beating on a faunus."

"Racist!"

"What do you have against them?"

That's when both different races started to voice their thoughts aloud, teaming as one but only verbally fending off Cardin. A few faunus students even went out to approach Cardin, that or they were going to pick Vinn up and lead him to the nurse's office. Cardin readied his fist to warn them.

"You all got the wrong idea, but it's no use. Every one of you just wants to believe what you want to believe because you didn't see what happened in the bathrooms."

All he said had just fallen on deaf ears, some still protesting as soon he could see a few staff members beginning to make their way over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Ah, great," he sarcastically remarked. "Fucking figures."

This was just what he needed to top off the end of the day. Of course, deep down, he knew already that he was going to get in trouble. This was normal, but man, that zero tolerance rule was starting to come off as just bullshit for either party. Next time, maybe they should install cameras in the bathrooms for God sake.

"To hell with you morons, I got better things to-"

"Ha!"

Turning with a spin on his heel, Cardin was barely able to process the sharp object heading towards his jugular. He let his guard down for once, and now, this is the consequence.

Inching closer to him, until his left-hand instinctively shot up and closed around the blade, too late in stopping the blade in its place. Once the actual shock had swept over, one thing was clear in his mind right then and there.

 **^^Thump Thump^^**

All Cardin could hear was his heartbeat and feel how numb his whole body had become, not even noticing the deep gash on his left cheek.

 **^^Thump Thump^^**

Everyone had a clear view of only Winchester's back, no one dared to utter a single sound. Silence surrounded them.

 **^^Thump Thump^^**

The only person who was heard was Cardin, his breathing becoming a quiet pant. Increasing by the second. Soon it turned to loud huff . From inside, an unholy sensation began to boil. The liquid tickled his cheek, sliding downwards and to the floor. Dripping.

One single dot of crimson soon stained the clean floor.

 **All of his patience disappeared with an eerie departure**

Cardin stared through Vin's petrified shrinking eyes, his hand dwarfing the fox's as he bent his thumb back all the way with a single ounce of force, making everyone else hear the bone-chilling snap.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Reeling back his hand, Cardin's white-knuckled fist broke through Rutt's nose and in the middle space between his eyes. Staggering back, the fox's appearance was horrifying to anyone who had the misfortune of witnessing the sight. There was no nose, only a drooping, gushing red mess that made a huge stain on his shirt above the one before it that began to grow bigger.

Girls screamed their heads off hysterically, breaking Cardin out of his trance. What he saw told him he was going to be in some serious trouble. Law trouble.

Rutt's stomach sheathed the blade, failing to impede the blood from making a puddle. Like a wolf, Cardin snarled viciously with his gritted, pearl-white teeth. No empathy was shared for the Faunus, only malice and hate.

"...little bastard... LITTLE BASTARD!"

Here's how he'd get it through everyone's mind not to fuck with him.

Leaping off his feet, he kicked Vinn back with enough rage and force for him to land on the red mess that formed around him.

Everything around the ' _winner'_ was slow, inaudible screeching and shouts from the students. Regret was soon to follow, but Cardin could care less. Enough was enough.

Looking at his shockingly, unshaken hands, he noticed that his left hand was coated with his own blood, he had no need to bring them closer. For the smell was intoxicating, flooding his nostrils with the iron, metallic smell. He could taste it.

His ears were still deaf from the fight, as evident from not hearing the shout of two adults who pointed firearms at him. Slowly turning, he faced them with the same feral, threatening scowl. Cardin still couldn't make out what they were saying, but he still wasn't going to put his hands around his head.

Out of everyone, he was the animal. The apex predator who had been outnumbered, but certainly not out outmatched.

All he could think was how the Chief was going to take this.

* * *

This is the story of **Cardin Winchester'** s first year at **Beacon Academy**.

* * *

The week-old scars had made themselves comfortable in making a home his flesh. Occasionally, he found his marked hand always touching the tender spot on his cheek. A grumble would also be the cherry on the sundae for proving he was still unhappy, especially when the stitches would itch but luckily for him, he didn't need to have any more.

A week of sitting in a jail cell gives you a lot of time to think, molds you into a different being. Sure, it may have not been a prison, but it left an impression on Cardin.

To make a long story short, Cardin wasn't given a sentence, due to the Chief's help and the evidence given by the school's hallway's camera. Although he was saved, Bull-Horn High wouldn't allow him on their campus anymore and profusely instructed that Cardin would have to take lessons elsewhere. His guardian accepted the outcome but made it clear that as he searched for a new school, he will still have to attend Bull-Horn High until then.

The second week after the legal pandemonium was uneventful, boring and flat-out dull. Although Cardin was only allowed to attend school until his guardian could find a new one, he was sent to an alternative education program that still remained on campus, just only away from the main grounds.

Honestly, the jail cell was better than AEP, at least over there you didn't have to sit on a stool for eight hours, receive cold meals and only one bathroom pass. In the end, he endured the week and was brought the news of where he would attend next, and how they were going to have to move.

Cardin was very upset to hear that last part.

* * *

Having to wait for his ride wasn't exactly what he would call exciting, for God sake, he was already having to attend his new school tomorrow at nearly the end of the week. Thursday would mark his first day at Beacon Academy. Normally, any boy his age would probably feel nervous as all hell, but it was only a big bore for someone like him.

 _Someone like him..._

What was there to define Winchester?

Well, when it came to behavior, he was either pummeling a poor soul with words or basically brushing any other sap off.

Fights were also very often for Cardin as well, but it was ever so rare for him to lose. In fact, he never lost once. Now he wasn't necessarily your typical boxer type with a few jabs, no sir.

Cardin was well introduced to several martial arts during his younger years. Granted, of course, he was still learning new skills and even at 17, all of the teachings were sometimes a bit much for him. Though it's better to have many ways to take down some asshole instead of having very few.

His attention was finally captured from hearing the rather annoying sound of a car honking up ahead. Cardin spotted the black S.U.V with the driver signaling him over, not that he was going to argue about it.

Stepping in before closing the door, he sighed while leaning back in his seat.

"Said your goodbyes to everyone, I presume?"

"If you mean for the very few, then sure," said the teen while closing his eyes, uncaring like a typical youngster. Scoffing, the chief shifted gears as he drove the two of them off to, their soon to be, last home.

Just about 10 miles away, their townhouse was already empty with a few boxes left that belonged to the teen. Awaiting for them was a moving truck that was already carrying all of the rest of their belongings.

With the vehicle giving off a hiss while parking, the adult of the duo stepped out as did Cardin.

"Alright buddy, I got some things to clear up back at the station. Meanwhile, just head with the truck back to our new place. It's a bungalow, oh right, here you go."

Fishing out the metallic keys in his pockets, the chief handed them over to his younger friend.

"When you get there, just start unpacking as best as you can, I'll be home a little late. Don't worry about the beds, movers already got it covered. I'm sure you already got some cash on ya, but here's a few bucks. Just order some takeout for us when I call and confirm when I'm heading your way."

"Sure thing, I could go for some rice or something."

"I wouldn't mind some too, alright, well I'll see you later until then."

"Hey, they already put up my Wing Chun dummy in my room right?"

"I think, go check it out once you get there," responded the Chief. Cardin figured it wouldn't be too bad if the movers didn't set up his equipment.

Just like that, both had said their goodbyes as Cardin walked inside the empty building. He had to admit, this block wasn't so bad during the time the two spent here. Nothing concerning ever happened in a neighborhood like this, nice and quiet much to their liking.

October was already set for the month and the young man was rather excited about seeing the red and orange leaves pile in certain spots all over the town. Especially the weather, oh good god, did he love the weather during this time. Nice and cool, the type of climate that required a jacket.

One of his favorite memories were spending time with his Guardian as a younger kid. They'd head out into the sticks about 25 miles out of the city with a few of his cop buddies. All of them would stay a few days at a two-story rustic cabin right by the clear and unpolluted lake. There'd be a total of five of them, just men being men.

The nights he'd spend outside made him want to weep at such nostalgia, nothing like October leaves, fishing, the smell of pecan wood burning as he'd stare out at the clear dark constellation above them all. Sure, he was a city boy, but darn it, if he didn't love the country.

 _'Take me back to those days,'_ he thought.

No hunting was involved, each wasn't necessarily a fan of it, especially for Cardin. Something about taking the life of a living thing made his stomach lurch. Never has killed an animal, and it's just as equal to a human. If it lives, it has a conscious. A life.

Realizing he was daydreaming, the brown haired teen did his best to focus on getting the next six boxes out as soon as he could.

* * *

It didn't take very long to load up his remaining belongings into the truck, probably just about fifteen minutes. Despite having every single box taken care of, the floor had his feet glued in place. This was the main spot where he had grown up, the place he slept, the same one where he and the old man grew up. Well, he used, _'old'_ , loosely.

But even so, he was still grateful to be under the watch of the Chief. Despite having a rep of not being a friendly guy, Cardin maintained a very strong and close relationship with his guardian. Without the adult, there wouldn't be any 17-year-old boy to be watched and raised right.

And if the Chief wasn't there at the right place at the right time, then all there would be is a third victim, slumped on the floor, just like the other two riddled bodies.

🎼 _**Well I remember ( remember, remember)**_ 🎼

He instantly shook his head, doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat caused by the horrible tragedy.

🎼 ** _I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_** 🎼

🎼 ** _It's the first time, the last time we ever met (met, met, met, met, met)_** 🎼

Ironwood, was his best friend, his guardian, his parental figure... His..

🎼 ** _But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, oh no you don't fool me_** 🎼

Taking a deep breath before exhaling calmly, he whispered ever so quietly under his breath. Nothing tragic has happened ever since that day way back when Cardin shouldn't have remembered, he figured there was no sense in producing some water-works. Rather, he should be determined to stay strong. Live strong. Fight Strong.

🎼 ** _Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_**

 ** _It's no stranger to you and me_** 🎼

And just like that, his eyes were once dry and no longer evident of being moist.

🎼 ** _I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_**

 ** _Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_** 🎼

Suddenly they opened with a look of defiance. A fire arose in both pupils, along with a fist being clenched before soothing down.

"The good times aren't resting in this building, they're resting within my heart. Wherever I go, I'll forever carry it. And no one, will ever take it away."

Feeling contempt, Cardin made each step to the truck his own. The atmosphere was quite odd, but not bad in any way whatsoever. It felt to him as if he were taking steps into a new world. In a way, **he was...**

* * *

 ** _High-School Beatdown_**

🎼 ** _Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_**

 ** _I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_**

 ** _Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_**

 ** _I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_**

 ** _And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_**

 ** _I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_**

 ** _Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_**

 ** _I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_**

 ** _Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_** 🎼

* * *

Sitting on the passenger side, Cardin was at least appreciative to be the one napping and having the sunset kiss his skin as he slept. Despite napping, he could still feel the cool weather brush his hair since his window wasn't closed.

He slightly even pondered on what this new part of the state was going to be like. Slightly was the keyword, after all, it's not like he was moving out of state or to another country. Still though, being curious wasn't supposed to be alien for the normal human teen.

Though he wasn't a fool as mentioned before, news would spread quickly as to why he was joining a new school. Teens had a thing for gossip, except Cardin never wanted to be a part of it since it irritated the hell out of him. He knew what he was for the certain types of people...

He figured there'd be more trouble. That's usually how it worked around any school these days, just more bullshit. More fights even. Couldn't life just give him a break already?

The truck hissed sharply, much to the disliking for the teenager, halting its tires in front of his new home just as he awoke.

Stacks of boxes were soon being piled up in separate corners of the bungalow. He'd leave his old man to sort through his own stuff when gets back.

* * *

With his jacket hung up inside the house, Cardin picked up one stack of three boxes, all containing some work out equipment. From all the boxes being sorted out into their respective sections, the burnt-haired son fell back into a bean bag chair that he favored greatly for a few years now. As he relaxed, his hand patted the scar upon he cheek. He found himself doing that more often than not when he was bored.

Earlier he had put a large band-aid over the disconcerting mark, it actually made Cardin feel better a little bit. He'd soon just wait for his guardian to come back home, and soon he'd be sorting through his own stack of boxes-

 _^Knock Knock Knock^_

 _'Woah, speak of the devil,'_ thought Cardin, who didn't ask who was at the door to confirm his assumption. Without thinking, he began turning the knob, "Jeez, man, I didn't think they'd let you out-"

But instead of meeting the chief, outside standing on his new front porch was a girl, possibly 17 years old. A pale complexed, 5'6, seafoam green-eyed, ginger-haired, with some rather cute freckles decorated on her cheeks, and a bright pink bow to top her orange fluff. Speaking of clothes, she wore a grey blouse and black skirt with black canvas shoes to match. To meet such was enough to surprise the boy, you couldn't blame him.

As soon as he had opened the door, she had lit up practically like a Christmas tree with a bubbly smile that could power the entire block.

"Sallllll-u-tations, friend!" she had greeted in a jovial tone with a bow, already throwing Cardin off more from the randomness.

Blinking enough to make sure this was real, he crossed his arms while leaning against the door.

"What can I do for you," he asked, already cutting to the chase. This didn't faze the strange girl as she still kept that smile.

"I had noticed you were just settling in around this glorious neighborhood! And as a native, I thought it would be best to give the new face a proper welcome," she exclaimed happily, extending her smaller hand to him, "I'm Penny, it's great to make your acquaintance."

Normally, Winchester was never one for breaking the ice with certain people. Sure, he wasn't necessarily anti-social, he was just skeptical about opening up to people who didn't match his personality. Though, he was actually making amends with acting less of a hard-ass on people. Best to make good first impressions instead of hitting it poorly and have problems complicate further into the future.

Hesitantly, he reached out and held her soft and smooth hand, shaking it half-heartedly. Despite lacking being a people person, he almost forgot to let go when he noticed neither of them had stopped shaking. Though this Penny chick didn't seem to mind it, as evident of holding that same smile. So deciding to not seem like a pervert, which he wasn't since he didn't force himself onto gals, he left go respectively.

"Pleasure," he said gruffly.

"I didn't catch your name," she softly spoke. Now at this point, he didn't think to have to reveal his name so early would be such a hot idea. Though, sooner or later, he was going to.

"Winchester, Cardin Winchester."

"Sensational!" she jumped in joy. Literally.

He didn't know whether to shrug his shoulders or just go with the flow.

"So I take it you will be joining the same school as me, perhaps maybe I can tell you how to get there."

"Actually, it's fine, I'm sure I could look it up on Dust Search."

"Well, if you're sure then," she seemed to accept the decline rather fine, "I'll be happy to see you at Beacon Academy."

"Likewise."

With one meek wave goodbye, she started to walk away, humming to herself a tune. Meanwhile, Cardin began staring off into the street, watching cars drive by casually. Then it got him thinking. His old man wouldn't be able to schedule a bus for him to ride on until tomorrow, and he didn't necessarily want him to be late for work in case the drive was going to be long for the two.

Then, out of nowhere, he said, "On second thought, could you direct me how to get there?"

Penny was only six meters away before her ears picked up on his ask for help on the spot. Spinning around to face him, once more, she seemed excited to help out.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to help you out, new neighbor!" she declared with a thumbs up. "What time do you normally leave home?"

Actually shrugging his shoulders, he thought for a second.

"Think about... 6:30, 6:35 A.M., give or take."

Nodding approvingly, she beamed. "Perfect, that gives us more than enough time to reach the school. It should only take us about 30 minutes to get there since school starts at 8:00 of course. However, it gives us about 1 hour and 30 minutes to arrive whenever, so long as we're in class."

"Alright then, I appreciate it. And it's Penny, right?"

"Correct!"

"Well, thanks again. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right here. Where do you live?"

"Oh I'm just across from yours, Cardin," she pointed from behind her, another bungalow painted a dark red square in front of his view.

Well, that was... convenient.

"Cool, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Until then, friend," she waved with a little more enthusiasm as she skipped away back to her home.

 _'Huh, that was something,'_ he thought to himself as he went back inside, wrapping his mind primarily onto what just happened. Wait till Ironwood hears this.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Cardin had received word from his old man that he was coming home shortly in 20 minutes. After being notified, he had searched online on his phone for the nearest restaurant of his choosing. Once he found their favorite style of food, he contacted them for an order for the two of them.

Now, the boy was just resting with a spoon in hand and a white foam box resting in his lap, scooping up a good amount combo fried rice with tasty steak. The teen didn't worry too much about having the Chief's food going cold, this food was still hot after being delivered and didn't seem to be going even a tad cooler.

Having the bits of eggs, vegetables, and steak grilled his taste buds much to his delight. Oh, how he loved this type of food. The heavenly meal sizzled in his mouth, not caring even if it may have burned the roof of his mouth.

Just then, a knock came from the door, this time he knew it was the Chief due to hearing the loud footsteps of his ankle boots. In he came, clean shaven each day as far as Cardin could remember. Sure, some white had shown on the sides of his hair, but he wasn't that old. People just age differently on the outside than most others.

Sighing tiredly, the Chief walked in, heading towards the kitchen counter, resting keys and other belongings on there.

"So," started Cardin midway eating, "Say your goodbyes to everyone?" he said, jokingly reminding him of when the Chief had picked him up.

"To the very many there, yes I did," replied the adult while walking over to his unopened takeout box, thanking him as he happily dug in his dinner that was still surprisingly hot.

"Ready for your new school?" he asked his younger friend while helping himself to a hot eggroll that Cardin had ordered for them.

"I've no choice, and if you're asking if I'm mentally prepared to meet some new faces, well I'm still not enthusiastic about it."

Wiping his chin with a napkin, Cardin popped his knuckles nonchalantly while including, "As for physically ready, always am."

"You know what I meant, and you also know that I never even have to worry about you handling yourself. unless it came to firearms. Then that's when you better tell me."

"You know I would. Like I'd even think of keeping anything secretive from you. You are the chief of police after all."

Scoffing with a slight shake of his head, "That's Chief of Vale Police to you, rookie."

"Oh, my, oh my, how could I be so mistaken?" he remarked sarcastically, to which led to the Chief to smile at his slight childishness.

After a few minutes of eating their food, his guardian began to talk once more as some bits of rice clung to his chin.

"Y'know, believe it or not, I actually know some friends of mine from way back who are in this city. One of them even has some nieces who go to your school."

Cardin didn't really seem to care much about meeting them, it almost sounded like he was going to introduce him to them. Almost.

"If you're suggesting that I should be introduced to new faces already, I'm pretty sure I'll meet them sooner or later, so don't bother. Plus, I've already met someone else who goes there too."

Curious for the first time in a while, he eyed Cardin with a look of interest.

"Oh really, who'd you meet?"

"Neighbor girl right across from us, said she'd walk me there. Name's Penny, and she also said I have plenty of time to get to class just by walking all the way there myself."

Chuckling with genuine happiness, Ironwood nodded approvingly. "See, it didn't kill you to start making new friends right off the bat, now did it?"

"Well, she actually came to me first. Guess she's the good samaritan type of gal."

"Heh, either way seems like I don't need to drive you in the morning anymore. Good for you, Cardin. You're off to a good start already."

"Let's hope, old man. I'd like to go the first day not having to put some loser's face in the ground."

"I agree, of course, I don't have to tell you to ignore any wise-ass's talk... unless it's physical. And even so, try to just perform a takedown instead of breaking their nose."

"I'll promise to try," responded Cardin.

"That's all I want." Ironwood gave a thumbs up, to which his youngling had returned the same gesture with a crack of a smile.

* * *

Cardin had stood up to throw away his now empty takeout box in the step-on trash can, Yawning, the teen started to rub his eyes, making his way to the bathroom while leaving the Chief to finish up the rest of his dinner.

"Fixing to call it a night."

"Alright then," spoke Ironwood with rice in his mouth, "See you in the morning. Set your alarm. Wouldn't want you to get all whiney if I had to wake you up for being late."

* * *

After brushing his teeth, Cardin went straight for the bed that awaited him as he crashed down on the mattress in his baggy sweats. Tomorrow would certainly be different, either for better or for worse. He just hoped that the school itself wouldn't be filled with any losers stupid enough to mess with or fight him.

Figuring it wouldn't do any good to think long and hard about tomorrow's possibilities, he remembered to follow one of the most important rules to go by that one of his sensei's taught him.

 _'Anticipate the worse, and it shall be granted. Let the wind from the inside guide you, only then will you be able to control the outcome. Your spirit is the sun that fuels this wind.'_

If Cardin had to be completely honest with himself, it's that he wished to have balance. To achieve peace.


	3. Coming Up: First Impressions

**School is not one, but many things. Inevitable, fun, strange but also challenging. Something Cardin has yet to see for himself.**

"There's another old friend I'd like you to meet, finding him won't be so hard. He's the principal afterall."

 **Home.. Is the where the heart resides. So how does one know where home is when the heart itself questions its current location. A place that has murky depths that are knee high and rising rapidly.**

"So this is Beacon, huh?"

"Sure is! Isn't it splendid?"

 **Does the individual retreat from anxiety or push forward with everything they got?**

"Hey, leave the girl alone."

 **Especially if they have support on the other side?**

"New to school, are you? You should've stayed back where you belong."

 **Peer pressure was a common emotion that most teens his age endure.**

"I'm not looking for trouble."

 **But the question still lingers… Can he handle it?**

"Long way from home, racist."

 **Time to put his skills to the test… And not just the upcoming History test either due next Thursday.**

"Well, it's a short trip to the hospital for you. "

 **Peace must be gained… but must it be obtained by sheer force?**

"Come get some then _."_


End file.
